Lilly Onakuramara
Selena "Lilly" Onakuramara is one the sopranos of The Barden Bellas. Lilly is a very shy girl. No one can hear her because she speaks so softly. According to Hana Mae Lee who portrays her, "Even though she’s always covered up, she’s still really confident and everyone else to her is really loud." Lilly also beatboxes during the Bellas' final performance. Biography Lilly auditioned and was accepted by Aubrey and Chloe as a Bella despite the fact that almost no one could hear her. She was constantly trained with her singing and choreography with the other new members of the Barden Bellas. During rehearsals she also asked Aubrey about the incident last year. Afterwards, the newly recruited Bellas were seen watching a video of last year's competition. When Aubrey fought and kicked out Beca after the semi-finals, Lilly was one of the Bellas who got severely affected with Aubrey's extra uptightness. After that, Lilly was seen spending her spring break with a group of people who beatboxed. She then got a text stating that the Bellas were back in the competition and that they had to practice again. The Bellas fought midway during the practice. Aubrey puked as she was being chased around by Chloe and Fat Amy. Attempting to stop their fighting, Lilly grapples with them but Fat Amy pushes her and shoves her into Aubrey's puke. Beca then enters and suggests that The Bellas say something about themselves that no one knew about to clear things out and to get to know each other more. Before the confession, a towel was placed on the chair she was supposed to sit in, considering the fact that her back was covered in puke. Lilly admitted to the fact that she ate her twin in the womb. After the big fight and before the big finals, the Bellas decided to rehearse a new type of song. This lead Lilly to speak with her normal voice for the first time in the film. She competed with the Bellas in all of their competitions and towards the finals, she was able to sing in a more recognizable or louder voice. Personality Lilly is portrayed as a weird, quirky and shy girl. In the Riff off, she can be seen making shooting gestures at the members of the Treblemakers during "No Diggity." She often says random stuff and speaks extremely soft. Towards the end of the film it is shown that she could speak in her normal voice. Apparently she likes to light fires shown when she was talking to Donald. Appearance Lilly's outfits are mainly conservative and she often wears her long black hair in double braids. Her lips are small in shape and is described by herself to look like "gills like fish." Relationships Beca Mitchell Just like Beca, Lilly was a new member of the Barden Bellas. When Beca got arrested in the film for destruction of property after the semi-finals, Lilly, alongside with the other Bellas waited for her in her room for the whole night. During the confessions that Beca started, Lilly was one of the characters who shared something to the group. Aubrey Posen Aubrey constantly says that she could not hear Lilly's voice. Nevertheless, Lilly was able to make it audible towards the end of the film. Unlike Fat Amy who just did horizontal running, Lilly was able to do the cardio that Aubrey instructed them to do during the rehearsals. When Aubrey fought with Chloe and Fat Amy, Lilly was the only one who attempted to stop them, but she failed miserably and fell down in a puddle of Aubrey's vomit. Fat Amy Other than Aubrey, Fat Amy was one of the people who could barely hear Lilly. In the end, Lilly was able to speak in a normal audible voice which triggered a sarcastic reply from Fat Amy, stating that she didn't need to shout. Donald Lilly is seen to be staring at Treblemaker Donald during their trip to the semi-finals. She seemed to be in awe of his beatboxing. Their interactions on the bus were cut out but can still be viewed in the deleted scenes. Donald was also pretty much the only one who could hear Lilly when she spoke in whispers considering their conversations in the bus. Also she shares with him that she sets fires to feel joy and doesn't tell the others. Their actions imply there may be something between them. Trivia *Lilly (according to her lines) ate her twin in the womb, was born with gills like fish, did a turn at county, asked if the Bellas wanted to see a dead body and sets fires to feel joy. *Lilly made a "puke-angel" by making a snowangel out of Aubrey's puke. *A portion that was cut out of the final movie included the Bellas and the Treblemakers warming up in the bus. During this time, Lilly tells Donald, "I like it when pretty boys dress in drag and perform for me." She also tells him "I like to watch babies cry, on my leisure time." *Lilly also has a constant habit of combing her bangs. Quotes "I ate my twin in the womb." :- Lilly (Confessions) Lilly beat boxes "You're pretty good!" "I set fires to feel joy." "That's adorable." :- Lilly/Donald (on the bus) "I like to watch babies cry... On my leisure time." "That is funny right?" :- Lilly/Donald (deleted scene) "I like it when pretty boys dress up in drag and perform for me." "Mmm. Slow down baby we got all day!" : - Lilly/Donald (deleted scene) "Hi, my name is Lilly Onakuramara. I was born with gills like fish" : - Lilly (Audition) "What happened last year. And do you guys want to see a dead body?" : - Lilly (Rehersal) : : Gallery Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Bella Finals.png Bulletproof.png Doli.png Exercise.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png I set fires to fill joy.png Lily Rap.png PTICH-PERFECT-LILLY1.jpg S Lilly.jpg PTICH-PERFECT-LILLY1.jpg S Lilly.jpg PTICH-PERFECT-LILLY1.jpg imagesCA040NUR.jpg imagesCA8RKH19.jpg imagesCAKBPRWR.jpg imagesCAS89U7K.jpg download (9).jpg images (39)dsv.jpg images (8).jpg images (75).jpg tumblr_mtbztsLw9D1rz87z0o1_500.jpg download (10).jpg images (81).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Student Category:Singers